Advances in polymerization and catalysis have resulted in the capability to produce many new polymers having improved physical and chemical properties useful in a wide variety of superior products and applications. With the development of new catalysts, the choice of polymerization-type (solution, slurry, high pressure or gas phase) for producing a particular polymer has been greatly expanded. Also, advances in polymerization technology have provided more efficient, highly productive and economically enhanced processes. Regardless of these technological advances in the polyolefin industry, common problems, as well as new challenges still exist. For example, the tendency for a gas phase process to foul and/or sheet remains a challenge, which can particularly be dependent on the polymer being produced and the catalyst system employed.
Fouling, sheeting and/or static generation in a continuous gas phase process, in for example heat exchangers, distributor plates, and probes, can lead to the ineffective operation of various reactor systems. In a typical continuous gas phase process, a recycle system is employed for many reasons including the removal of heat generated in the process by the polymerization reaction, and recycle processes offer many opportunities for fouling.
Evidence of, and solutions to, various process operability problems, including fouling, sheeting, chunking, agglomerating and static build up, have been addressed by many in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,592, 4,803,251, 4,855,370 and 5,391,657 all discuss techniques for reducing static generation in a polymerization process by introducing to the process for example, water, alcohols, ketones, and/or inorganic chemical additives; PCT publication WO 97/14721 published Apr. 24, 1997 discusses the suppression of fines that can cause sheeting by adding an inert hydrocarbon to the reactor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,736 and EP-A1 0 549 252 discuss the introduction of an activity retarder to the reactor to reduce agglomerates; EP-A1 0 453 116 discusses the introduction of antistatic agents to the reactor for reducing the amount of sheets and agglomerates; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,574 discusses the addition of a surface-active compound, a perfluorocarbon group, to the reactor to reduce fouling; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,795 discusses the addition of an antistatic agent with a liquid carrier to the polymerization zone in the reactor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,002 discusses using a conventional Ziegler-Natta titanium/magnesium supported catalyst system where a selection of antistatic agents are added directly to the reactor to reduce fouling; U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,143 describes a reduction in fouling in mostly slurry processes for producing primarily elastomers using a fluorinated organic carbon compound.
Likewise, further evidence of, and solutions to, various process operability problems have been addressed by many in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,198 discusses introducing an amount of a carboxylic acid dependent on the quantity of water in a process for polymerizing ethylene using a titanium/aluminum organometallic catalysts in a hydrocarbon liquid medium; U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,185 describes a slurry process using a nonpolar hydrocarbon diluent with a conventional Ziegler-Natta-type or Phillips-type catalyst and a polyvalent metal salt of an organic acid having a molecular weight of at least 300; U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,251 relates to increasing catalyst activity of a Ziegler-Natta-type catalyst by using very small quantities of a halogenated hydrocarbon, specifically a molar ratio between 0.001 and 0.15 of the halogenated hydrocarbon, particularly chloroform, to the metal of the catalyst, specifically titanium; U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,638 is directed to a polymer blend having components with different ethylene content, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,878 relates primarily to the use in polymerization of catalytic derivatives of titanium (II) and zirconium (II) metallocene-type complexes; both U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,455,638 and 5,624,878 mention generally, in passing, using in polymerization various solvents such as straight-chain hydrocarbons, cyclic and alicyclic hydrocarbons, perfluorinated hydrocarbons, aromatic and alkyl-substituted aromatic compounds, and mixtures thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,613 describes using a Ziegler-Natta-type catalyst in combination with a halogenated hydrocarbon, particularly chloroform, and an electron donor to produce polymers useful for making better quality films. EP 1 323 746 shows loading of biscyclopentadienyl catalyst onto a silica support in perfluorooctane and thereafter the prepolymerization of ethylene at room temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,771 discloses polymerization of ethylene using TiCl4(Et)3Al in a mixture of heptane and perfluoromethylcyclohexane, presumably at room temperature.
ExxonMobil patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,749, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,922, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,304 disclose the use of high induced condensing agent (ICA) concentrations for high condensing levels, and high (heat transfer limited) production rates in gas phase reactors. These patents teach various means to determine the limiting concentration of ICA (such as isopentane) that can be tolerated in the gas phase reactors without inducing stickiness. These patents do not note the discovery of a critical temperature, below which stickiness induced by high condensable concentrations cannot occur.
Others have addresses stickiness prevention in gas phase reactors including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,510,433, 5,342,907, 5,194,526 and 5,037,905 These patents disclose that very low density, sticky materials can be produced in gas phase reactors by adding 10–20 wt % of inert, “refractory” material to the fluid bed. Suitable refractory materials are micro-fine silica and carbon black. However, application of the technology is expensive and requires substantial investment in powder handling equipment in the production plant.
Furthermore, It is well known that stable operation of fluidized bed reactors used in the production of polymers requires the avoidance of conditions that lead to sticky polymer. Sticky, or cohesive polymer causes a range of problems in the gas phase reactor systems. For example, sticky polymer can reduce the quality of fluidization that occurs within the reactor, and can reduce the degree of internal mixing below the minimum levels required to disperse the catalyst and maintain stable temperature control. In addition, stickiness of the polymer can lead to the deposition of polymer product on the walls of the reactor expanded section, which often leads to the formation of dome sheets (solid masses of polymer material deposited on the walls of the “dome”, or expanded section of the reactor) In many cases, these dome sheets are large and massive, containing as much as 100 kg of agglomerated polymer. These dome sheets eventually fall from the dome and become lodged on the distributor plate, where they interfere with fluidization. In some cases, the dome sheets block the product discharge port, and force a reactor shut-down for cleaning. For these reasons it is desirable to have means of preventing excessive stickiness of the polymer product.
Polymer stickiness is thought to be a function of several process and product variables within the reactor. The relevant process variables include the reaction temperature and the concentrations (or partial pressures) of condensable components such as 1-hexene and isopentane in the reactor gas phase. In general, stickiness of the polymer is promoted by higher reaction temperature and higher condensable concentrations. Important product properties include the resin density, molecular weight (or melt index), and the molecular weight distribution (MWD). In general, stickiness of the polymer is promoted by lower resin density, lower molecular weight (higher melt index), and broader molecular weight distribution (Mw/Mn=MWD).
Fluid bed reactors used to produce polyethylene resin are normally operated with a relatively high reaction temperature. For example, in the production of a typical low density film resin (0.917 g/cc density, 1 dg/min melt index) produced with metallocene or Ziegler-Natta catalyst, the reaction temperature is typically operated at 85° C. A relatively high reactor temperature provides for a relatively high temperature differential over the cooling water temperature (which typically operates at 30 to 35° C.). This, in conventional practice, is thought to provide for maximum heat removal capability for maximum production rates.
It would be desirable to have a polymer production process that is free of polymer agglomeration or stickiness. It would also be desirable to have a process that allows higher concentrations of condensables and/or higher dew point temperatures in the reactors for higher production rates.
Our findings indicate that, in many cases, the operating temperatures are too high relative to the polymer sticking temperature. Although it appears counterintuitive, we found that it is possible to reduce operating temperatures and actually increase maximum production rates, while avoiding problems of resin stickiness.